


Writer's Funk

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: The Dean and His Fellas 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is depressed about his writing. Benny and Dean make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Funk

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing, nothing graphic, just cute.

Benny got home to find Dean in the kitchen mixing up a cake.

Benny sighed “Cas is upset ain’t he?” he planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“It’s that whole writer funk thing. I barely managed to stop him from throwing his laptop at the wall.”

“What’s his issue now?”

“You know, the usual ‘I stink, no one’s gonna read this, this is stupid, you might as well just put me out to pasture, Dean because I can’t take this anymore’. So I’m making him his favorite cake.”

“Where is he?”

“Bedroom, wallowing.”

Benny kissed Dean again, while sneaking a finger into the batter “How’s the job search going?”

Dean whacked his hand and picked up the mixing bowl “You wanna go check on him, please? And don’t change the subject, swamp rat.”

Benny chuckled “All right, we’ll do Cas now, you later.”

“You bet your ass you’ll do me later. The both of you. I got some ideas I want the three of us to go over.”

“Sounds like a plan, cher” Benny licked the batter of his finger and went back to the bedroom to check on Cas.

“Cas?” he said, entering the darkened room “You awake?”

“Unfortunately,” Cas was lying on the bed, arms folded over his chest and knees up “how was your day?”

“Sam ol’, same ol’. Can’t complain” Benny crawled up on the bed and laid on his side next to him. “Dean says you’re unhappy today.”

“My writing sucks.”

“No it don’t anelcakes,”Benny traced a finger over Cas’s lips “you wouldn’t have three published books already if it did.”

“Dean already said that.”

“Well now, we can’t both be wrong.”

“The both of you are wrong quite often.”

“Cas” Benny nipped at his pouting lips “you know Dean hates it when you get like this. Then he gets all depressed and I have to deal with both of you.”

“Deal with us?” Cas scrambled out of bed “ _Deal_ with us?”

Oh lord a’mercy. Benny sat up “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Dean!” Cas called.

“You don’t hafta…”

But Dean came in the room. He looked at Cas and at Benny “Benny, what’d you say?”

“I didn’t say nothing.”

“Which implies you said _something_ , Mr. Double Negative.” Cas said “He said he had to _deal_ with us when we’re both depressed.”

Dean sighed and took Cas’s hand “You know he didn’t mean it like that, angel.”

“Maybe when it comes to you. He likes you better.”

“For God sakes, don’t start that shit again” Dean shot Benny a look that said ‘Say something helpful.’

Benny got to his feet and grabbed Cas’ other hand “It just hurts me to see you both hurting and I can’t do anything about it. You know I love you both.”

Cas sighed “I’m sorry, I can’t help when I get like this.”

“I know, angel.”

“Now that that’s settled” Dean grinned “you two kiss.”

Benny pressed his lips to Cas’s.

“That’s not a kiss. I wanna see some tongue action.”

Benny and Cas smiled and rolled their eyes but gave Dean what he wanted—a show. He loved it when they fought for dominance over each other.


End file.
